


Tie Up the Ribbon

by definekimjongdae (junhyung)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Crossdressing, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhyung/pseuds/definekimjongdae
Summary: The title has nothing to do with anything.-> 1. hs au baekchen ft. bestie!chanyeol / 2. waiters chansoo ft. fem!dks and crossdressing pcy / 3. christmas themed domestic baekchen / 4. baeksoo: dks's birthday / 5. sekai ft. jongin in a pink skirt





	1. baekchen ft. bestie!chanyeol - hs!au

**Author's Note:**

> These are stuff crossposted from my tumblr due to [this.](https://sulasaferoom.tumblr.com/post/162172336796/tumblr-is-now-owned-by-a-phone-company-so-its)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekchen ft. best friend chanyeol, 963 words.
> 
> based on [this](http://stop-to-smell-the-dandelions.tumblr.com/post/134014747418/overheard-on-the-bus).

Chanyeol sees Baekhyun skid into the bus just before the doors close, grinning too brightly for seven in the morning and swiping his bus card against the scanner as he walks past. Several seats down and Baekhyun stops, dropping himself beside Chanyeol with a loud exhale. Chanyeol frowns and tries to lean further into the window because Baekhyun is spreading himself on his own seat and his bag on a third of Chanyeol’s.

“Baek, can you _move_?” Chanyeol grunts, pushing Baekhyun’s bag away from his seat.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun says, still grinning as he pushes his bag down to lie on the floor instead. “I’m just too excited right now. Can’t help it.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol asks, giving Baekhyun one of those eyebrows things he usually does when he wants the other person to think he’s interested when really he isn’t.

Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol, actually twisting his body so he almost fully turns to Chanyeol, and says with too much enthusiasm, “So I read this on the internet yesterday.” Oh, there he goes again. “That one in every four people are gay.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol says, nodding for Baekhyun to continue and just get this over with.

“And there are four of us, right? So there has to be at least someone among us who’s gay,” Baekhyun tells him, his face splitting into a grin brighter than his previous ones and Chanyeol thinks he really should start waking up earlier in the morning and cycling to school instead of taking the bus if taking the bus means being trapped with Baekhyun for a dreadful fifteen minutes at as early as seven in the morning. Baekhyun turns so that his back is resting against the backrest of his seat again. “I hope it’s Jongdae, because Jongdae’s cute,” he sighs, almost wishfully.

This time, when Chanyeol furrows his brows, he really furrows them because, wait, what? “Baek, you’re gay,” he says, turning to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gives him a look like he’s thinking that Chanyeol is stupid. “Of couse I am. Or I wouldn’t find Jongdae cute.”

“That’s not- I mean, you’re _the_ gay one,” Chanyeol says, with accentuation.

It takes Baekhyun a while to digest Chanyeol’s words, but when the realization dawns, his face visibly drops, mouth closing and the edges dipping down into a frown. “Oh.” He looks almost as bad as a kicked puppy and Chanyeol’s chest tightens at the sudden heavy guilt.

“Um. I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says, reaching up hesitantly to squeeze a hand around Baekhyun’s shoulder.

-

The guilt settles in him deep enough that even by the start of their second break, Chanyeol still feels really, really bad for Baekhyun. To compensate for it, though Chanyeol doesn’t think it will fully scrape the sorrow off Baekhyun, he helps Baekhyun carry half of his books, accompanies Baekhyun to all of his classes, and queues for Baekhyun’s lunch along with his own. He also goes as far as to beg Kyungsoo to accompany Baekhyun on their lunch table while he and Jongdae go grab lunch for the four of them.

“Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol stops in his track right after they exit the queue, carefully balancing two lunch trays on his palms as he turns to Jongdae who doesn’t seem to be having a hard time doing so. “Yeah?”

“Baekhyun barely talked today. And he’s been looking, you know, sad,” Jongdae says, and Chanyeol can’t help the frown on his face. Jongdae is too good of an observer. Sure enough, he’s crowding over Chanyeol and sporting that characteristic inquisitive expression on his face. “What?” he inquires.

He doesn’t elaborate, but Chanyeol is almost entirely sure he’s trying to say ‘do you by any chance know something? Because I’m pretty sure you do know something.’ Chanyeol glances over Jongdae’s shoulder, past all the other students filing about the cafeteria and meets Kyungsoo’s gaze. Baekhyun is sitting across Kyungsoo, back facing Chanyeol’s direction and head hung low, and Chanyeol gets this sudden feeling of the need to be heroic and tell Jongdae the truth. He knows it’s none of his business, that Baekhyun may not want Jongdae to know, but they’re all the closest of friends and Jongdae needs to know because Chanyeol can’t stand seeing Baekhyun like this.

“Well,” Chanyeol starts, then halts. Jongdae waits patiently, still blocking him from moving away. “Baekhyun thinks you’re cute. Told me earlier on the bus today.”

“Oh. He did?”

“Yeah. He also said about reading something the other day. That one in every four people are gay and, well, Baekhyun’s gay, so.”

Bless Jongdae for his razor-sharp wit. Chanyeol doesn’t have to explain further for him to get why that makes Baekhyun sad. Chanyeol also doesn’t expect Jongdae to actually smile at that, the curled ends of his lips curling further upwards in response.

“You know, Chanyeol, you can’t always believe everything you see on the internet,” Jongdae says, stepping back and giving Chanyeol a look. “Maybe one in every four people are gay. Or, perhaps, two in every four are. Who knows?” he says easily, shrugging. As a second thought, he adds, “Oh, and, tell Baekhyun on the bus tomorrow, I think he’s cute,” before swiftly making his way to where Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are waiting at their lunch table.

All in all, there are four of them. Kyungsoo has a girlfriend. Baekhyun is publicly gay and proud of it. Chanyeol is still pining very pathetically over that one Oh Sehee girl from his Pre Calc class.

That leaves him with one answer.

Chanyeol thinks of how bad he’s felt for Baekhyun the whole day and how he basically did all of Baekhyun’s work, even going as far as copying his History notes for him. Chanyeol is so going to smack Baekhyun on the face for being so stupid.


	2. chansoo - fem!dks, crossdressing pcy, waiters au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chansoo with girl!kyungsoo and cross-dressing!chanyeol, pg, 901 words

The first thing that comes into Kyungsoo’s mind is: shit. No, more like: shit shit _shit SHIT_.

It’s one of the less busy days of the week and it’s two in the afternoon, meaning, statistically, the only diners who would visit the tiny roadside restaurant Kyungsoo works in are mostly students from the high school just three blocks down. Definitely not a group of middle-aged men with ogling eyes that not so subtly stare at Kyungsoo whenever she passes by. Now, the string of ‘shit’s in her mind is capitalized and in bold letters and screaming at her in panic to fucking _run_.

Kyungsoo strides into the staff room. Only when she stops to lean against one of the shelves does she realize that she’s breathing rather rapidly. She tries to rid her mind off the image of those disgusting customers and just breathe before the door opens to reveal a rather confused looking Chanyeol, handsome in his black pants and torso apron and a shirt that’s sporting a little stain, probably sauce.

Very different from Kyungsoo who is wearing a skirt that stops just above her knee, long white apron over a button down shirt, designed to make her look cute and dainty.

“What’s-”

“I’m fine,” Kyungsoo says quickly, brushing Chanyeol off.

Chanyeol shifts his weight, fixes Kyungsoo with a stare that says he’ll always be able to read her obvious thoughts. “It’s those men, isn’t it?” Of course Chanyeol knows.

“Just get back to work. I’ll be back in fifteen.” Kyungsoo hopes that’s all the time those creepy men will need to finish their meal and never come back again.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, just turns to lock the door and make his way back to Kyungsoo with determined steps and looking like he has a purpose.

He tugs at her, hands coming up to wrap around her waist and for a moment Kyungsoo thinks he’s going to give her a hug. She’s about to say no, because they’re in public and working, but his arms never come as close as to enclose her in the tight, cozy hugs he usually gives her, instead reaching for the knot resting at the small of her back that keeps her apron in place. “What are you doing?”

Now that it’s untied, Chanyeol pulls the apron away from her and tosses it onto the only couch they have in the staff room. “They want to fantasize over someone wearing this outfit, right? Then let them. Now take off your clothes,” he instructs, unbuttoning his own shirt.

“Chanyeol-”

“Just do it. I’ve locked the door and it’s not like I’ve never seen you naked, anyway.” There’s a hint of red on his cheeks as soon as he says it, but he doesn’t look away from her, and Kyungsoo can see how serious he is, so she unbuttons her button down and steps out of her skirt. “Now what?” she asks, hands resting on her hips as she looks at him, the both of them in too little clothes to actually work.

Kyungsoo resists the urge to gulp at the sight of Chanyeol in nothing but a pair of boxers and his work shoes. Chanyeol says, “The stockings, too.”

She gapes. “Are you out of your mind?”

Chanyeol raises a brow at her, a smirk forming on his face. “Do you want me to take it off for you?”

At this, Kyungsoo takes her stockings off without any further complains. She hands the garment to him.

Long story short, that is how Kyungsoo gets herself in Chanyeol’s working attire for the first time, still in the staff room but now with a very different looking Chanyeol standing in front of her. Kyungsoo’s never expected a day like this to ever come to her. Kyungsoo is wearing Chanyeol’s shirt, monstrously large on her, tucked into his too long black pants that she has to roll thrice on the ankle, coupled with his torso apron that stops a few inches below her knee. On the other hand, Chanyeol is very much in Kyungsoo’s clothes, stockings probably stretched to its limit around his toned, long legs, broad shoulders hunched awkwardly in Kyungsoo’s button down shirt and skirt barely covering his thighs. Kyungsoo knows she looks good in her usual waitress outfit, and she knows it sounds ridiculous, but she doubts she looks as good as Chanyeol does right now. Kyungsoo is pretty sure she’s fallen too deep.

“Are you for real about this? Junmyeon is going to kill us,” she reminds Chanyeol, though she doubts Junmyeon will. The too kind of a person Kim Junmyeon? Never in a thousand lives.

“Nah, he won’t,” Chanyeol tells her with a soft smile on his face, easily stepping closer to her and reaching up to rest his hands on her waist. “And yes, I’m for real. Am I ever not for real when it comes to you? Don’t think I’ll ever let anyone that’s not me look at you like that.”

Kyungsoo can already imagine Chanyeol unnecessarily swaying his hips and winking at the previous customers later. With a little giggle, Kyungsoo nods her head, whispering to him, “Okay.” Chanyeol kisses her on the forehead, takes her hand, unlocks the door, and they both get back to work.

This time, the first thing that comes into Kyungsoo’s mind as Chanyeol guides her outside is: this is going to be fun.


	3. baekchen - christmas, domestic!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekchen, pg-13, 773 words
> 
> inspired by [this](http://hello-chen.net/post/135271793003/miroiter326) and [this](http://j2ster.tumblr.com/post/135561851413/tipannies-a-hot-santa).

The thing that Baekhyun loves about Christmas is the many types of colourful festive ribbons that become available in stores because he finds extreme joy in wrapping presents in excessive amount of ribbons. That, and transforming Chanyeol’s cubicle into a makeshift Christmas tree complete with its ornaments and decorative threads and a star on a reluctant Chanyeol’s head. The thing that Baekhyun loathes about Christmas is that ribbons aren’t only available in department store shelves, but also adds to the uniform of employees working in a particular department store that Jongdae, very unfortunately for Baekhyun, just so happens to work in.

Loathes because Baekhyun has to bury the heavy urge to lock Jongdae in their apartment bedroom and straddle him under their baby blue bed comforter so he can play with the long and thin string of red ribbon wrapped around Jongdae’s neck all day. Like now.

“Baek, can you help me with this?” Jongdae moans. Or, well, whines, but Baekhyun always finds himself failing to decide whether Jongdae is innocently whining at him or simply trying to leave Baekhyun with a hard on Jongdae won’t attend to for another nine hours because he has to go to work.

“Please tell me it’s not the ribbon again.” Somehow, it always ends up with Baekhyun tying Jongdae’s ribbon for him because,

“I can’t get the loops to the correct size.” Baekhyun is very much doomed.

Baekhyun puts his empty mug down from where he’s trying to make tea in the kitchen and makes for the bedroom. There he finds Jongdae, a very attractive Jongdae in fact, wearing his employee uniform and standing in front of the only full body mirror they have in their bedroom, a polaroid photo of the both of them from their first date five years back attached to the upper right corner.

“Why can’t I get it right?” Jongdae complains with a pout when he sees Baekhyun’s reflection from the mirror.

“If you can tie it properly all by yourself, what would you need me for?” Baekhyun says, a smile on his face at the mere sight of Jongdae. Baekhyun nears him, placing his hands on Jongdae’s sides and turning him so he faces Baekhyun.

“Can you not with all the sappy stuff? I know you’re just trying to make me admit that I can’t live without you,” Jongdae tells him when they’re face to face. He’s still pouting, so Baekhyun gets the message that Jongdae’s words aren’t intended to bite, that Jongdae won’t ever admit it but definitely can’t live without Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kisses the pout off Jongdae’s face. “Shut up. You’re going to be late.”

“How about you shut up and fix my ribbon?” Jongdae says, voice softer and so close Baekhyun can feel Jongdae’s warm breath against his face.

His hands are still resting on Jongdae’s waist, itching to slip under all the fabric and just touch the warmth underneath. It’s tempting, but it’s almost seven and they really can’t afford having Jongdae late to work. There’s also the fact that Baekhyun has piles of unfinished paperwork waiting for him at the office. Work starts at half past eight for Baekhyun and he’s still in his pyjamas trying to make tea and tie ribbons.

Baekhyun doesn’t retort, instead settles to fix Jongdae’s ribbon for him. He reaches up for the ribbon hanging down the collar of Jongdae’s shirt, folds each lengths into two tiny elephant ears, making sure they’re of the same size, before neatly tying everything in place. Baekhyun steps back to admire his work. It looks pretty, the soft red a pleasant contrast to the dark navy sweater Jongdae wears over his white shirt.

“I’ll stop at the pizza place after work so we can have pepperoni and cheese,” Jongdae says, stepping closer. He leans in to kiss Baekhyun, lingering for a second longer than the previous peck Baekhyun gave him. ‘Thanks,’ the kiss says.

Baekhyun smiles. “Don’t forget my garlic bread,” he tells Jongdae as they both head to the kitchen so Baekhyun can finally make his tea and Jongdae can stuff as many slices of bread into his mouth as time allows.

Jongdae says, “I never forget your garlic bread.”

Baekhyun is already thinking of tonight’s dinner - a passing thought of pizza, but mostly of what’s _after_ pizza. Jongdae deserves a special dessert after all the ribbon and teasing he’s showered Baekhyun with. Baekhyun’s considering a serving of naked with a dressing of Santa’s robe topped with a pair of fancy sunglasses.

He walks Jongdae to the door. “I’ll see you later,” Baekhyun says with one last kiss and a knowing smirk.


	4. baeksoo - birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baeksoo, pg, 874 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by exo’s second box bc byun baekhyun is a freaking tease.
> 
> * written for kyungsoo's birthday last jan '16. i forgot this exists. this is stupid. don't read this.

Kyungsoo wakes up at four in the morning to the soft sound of Baekhyun’s singing, the dip at the foot of his bed and the faint smell of dark chocolate.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you.” Kyungsoo opens his eyes, tries to hold it open against the remnants of sleep still clouding his mind. Light from the lighted candles greets him when he lowers the comforter that’s covering his face, and Kyungsoo whines at the back of his throat when he feels Baekhyun’s hand on his shoulder, urging him from falling back to sleep.

“Happy birthday, dear Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo wills himself to sit up, running a hand through his hair and blinking despite the lighted candles that seem so close and bright Baekhyun may as well be shoving the cake right to his face.

“Happy birthday to you.” When he looks up, away from the candles and the cake, Baekhyun’s face comes to view, wearing his trademark rectangle smile and Kyungsoo smiles before he realizes.

“Quick. My arms are hurting. Wait- no, make a wish first,” Baekhyun says when Kyungsoo moves to blow the candles. He reaches up to cover his face with his hands, closing his eyes and only partly making the wish so he can use the remaining to rest his eyes for a few seconds. “Are you sleeping?” drags Kyungsoo back to his consciousness and he drags his hands away from his face, forcing his eyes open reluctantly. “Your face looks so puffy.” Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything. Baekhyun’s always so noisy, but Kyungsoo likes it like this. He blows the candles.

Baekhyun drags Kyungsoo out of bed and into the kitchen where he switches the lights on and places the cake on the dining table. Kyungsoo takes a seat as Baekhyun go gets a butter knife, obviously for cutting the cake because Baekhyun, if any, is never one to miss out on a chance to eat cake, even if the clock says four past midnight.

“Is it dark chocolate?” Kyungsoo says for the first time since he’s woken up, voice still rough from sleep and only now noticing how dry his throat is.

“99 percent,” Baekhyun says, obviously lying. He takes the seat beside Kyungsoo’s and hands him the butter knife. Kyungsoo takes the knife and positions it above the cake, making sure he’s dividing the cake into two equal halves before diving the knife in. All the while, Baekhyun watches eagerly.

“Do you want to eat the cake that much?” Kyungsoo asks, getting a confident nod from Baekhyun.

When Baekhyun takes the knife from him, Kyungsoo lets him, mostly because he’s expecting Baekhyun to cut a slice of cake for himself. Obviously, he’s not expecting Baekhyun to bring the butter knife up to his mouth and lick the knife clean, tongue sliding down the metallic surface and gathering the dark chocolate bits into his mouth and making Kyungsoo feel a sudden bitterness at the back of his throat. Bitter because although Kyungsoo doesn’t mind this, Kyungsoo very much minds Baekhyun getting his mouth on practically everything. Baekhyun gets his mouth on spoons, on knives, on forks, on chopsticks, on chocolate bars, on pens, on his own fingers, on Kyungsoo’s fingers, on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, on Kyungsoo’s neck… Well. Thing is, Kyungsoo hates the idea of Baekhyun having his mouth on someone else. Baekhyun is not something (someone) that Kyungsoo shares.

“Don’t be gross. Everyone uses this thing,” Kyungsoo says, snatching the butter knife away from Baekhyun and placing it on the table. It’s true. They only have one butter knife in the house, and Kyungsoo doesn’t want Chanyeol or Jongdae applying peanut butter on their bread with the same knife Baekhyun’s licked clean when they visit, which is almost every weekend.

When Kyungsoo looks up, Baekhyun is looking at him with that soft, almost unnoticeable smile on his face. And then Baekhyun is getting up from his chair and dropping himself onto Kyungsoo’s lap. He wiggles closer, consequently straddling Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo is so caught off guard he just stares. Though, when Baekhyun leans in to kiss him, Kyungsoo doesn’t just stare, instead pushing to kiss Baekhyun back, his senses coming back to him as he reaches up to wrap his arms around Baekhyun so he can pull him closer.

Baekhyun’s hands are on Kyungsoo’s hair, fingers pulling and digging and maybe messing Kyungsoo’s already messed up hair even more. Who knows? Definitely not Kyungsoo. He’s too occupied in the sensation, hands gripping tighter at the back of Baekhyun’s shirt when the latter licks into his mouth, tongue tracing the under of Kyungsoo upper teeth and biting gently at Kyungsoo’s bottom lip before he pulls away. Kyungsoo can taste chocolate when he feels his teeth with his tongue.

“Happy birthday,” Baekhyun says, smiling as he rests his forehead against Kyungsoo’s.

Kyungsoo smiles back. “Thank you,” he says, fingers splayed familiarly on Baekhyun’s thighs.

At this, Baekhyun leans back, blinking and a hint of red forming on his cheeks. He laughs nervously. “What is this, out of nowhere? You don’t thank anyone,” Baekhyun says, trying to not look embarrassed and failing miserably. Kyungsoo thinks it’s cute.

So he kisses Baekhyun again, pulling him even closer this time. “I’m always thankful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: baek actually licked the knife for real in second box so this whole thing is not on me to blame. it is baekhyun's fault it's always baekhyun's fault.


	5. sekai - canon, jongin in a pink skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sekai, pg, 1179 words
> 
> jongin in a pink skirt. something based on [this](http://jongxuns.tumblr.com/post/144400070136/sehun-cant-help-but-laugh-as-he-watches-jongin) idek

When Jongin had decided to wear a pink skirt and his sister’s pair of Louboutins, it was after a long period of weighing of options and thorough consideration. He’d ended up settling with the idea that his dignity would totally be worth the smile that would form on Sehun’s face when he first catches sight of Jongin in a pretty pink skirt. Granted, Sehun had muttered ‘so pretty’ when they’d watched one of the models modelling a skirt at the summer photoshoot. Jongin would very much like those words to be directed at himself.

Jongin startles when Sehun walks in the room, his face expressionless, as usual, until he sees Jongin and the slightest of amusement forms on his face. Jongin shifts in his stance.

“What,” Sehun says, “are you doing?”

Jongin thought it was obvious enough. “I’m,” he says, and waits for the smile to appear on Sehun’s face. Sehun just raises his brows at Jongin.

“What is this, Jongin?” Sehun asks. He’s still standing by the door as he scans Jongin up and down. There is, indeed, a smile on Sehun’s face, except it’s one of amusement instead of the fond and appreciative smile Jongin has expected from him.

How did it ever occur to Jongin that Sehun would look at him in a skirt and tell him that he’s pretty?

“It’s a skirt,” Jongin says, pulling at the seams. It’s starting to make him agitated.

Sehun looks ridiculous, like he’s stiffling a laugh. “Why are you in a skirt?”

Okay, what kind of absurd question is that? Jongin is right here, wearing a pink skirt and standing on insanely tall heels and Sehun is asking him _that_?

Jongin pulls at his skirt. It’s hard to move when everything in him is trying not to fall on these heels, but he tries to turn the skirt anyway, feeling for the zipper so he can take it all off because he feels stupid.

Jongin is taken aback when Sehun, that little shit, starts _laughing_ at him.

“What?” he inquires irritatedly as Sehun steps closer and doesn’t stop laughing. Jongin has never felt so embarrassed in his life.

Jongin gives up trying to pull his skirt off. He tries to step out of his heels instead, and maybe chuck it at Sehun’s stupid face because Jongin’s had enough of this. As if his day isn’t already miserable enough, his feet just has to disappoint him, his ankle twisting as one of the heels tilts out of balance and Jongin staggers back before he knows it.

Strong, lanky arms hold Jongin steady as he lets out a surprised yelp that is followed by Sehun’s. Jongin is pulled against a sturdy chest and lean shoulders as he struggles to gain his balance back. He wraps his arms around a broad back as Sehun holds him by the hip, holds Jongin close.

“Jongin,” Sehun presses into where Jongin’s collarbone is peeking out of his tee. With his heels on, Sehun is just a tad bit shorter than Jongin is. It’s not seldom that Jongin gets to be this close with Sehun, especially when he’s too drowsy to go back to his own bed and Sehun is more than willing to tangle limbs with him and cuddle him to sleep, but it doesn’t stop the heat from crawling up his cheeks and flushing him red. He wouldn’t be surprised if Sehun could hear how fast his heart is beating in his chest.

Jongin pushes Sehun away with a hand on his shoulder because he’s supposed to be _annoyed_ at Sehun. “Woah.” But Sehun doesn’t let him free as Jongin staggers on the stilettos, hands instinctively gripping tighter onto Sehun’s shirt to keep himself steady.

“Sit down, geez,” Sehun says, pulling Jongin towards him with steady hands and not letting go until Jongin is sitting on the bed, still in his pink skirt that Sehun is so irritatingly amused of. Jongin frowns, refusing to look at Sehun even as Sehun takes his seat across him.

Sehun sighs. “Hey,” he calls, and when Jongin turns to him, that stupid smile is still on Sehun’s face alright. That stupid smile that clearly indicates that he’s still trying to stiffle a laugh. Jongin hates it so much.

“What’s so funny?” he snaps, kicking the shoes away. His toes are starting to hurt. The shoes won’t budge, his feet stuck in the narrow space from where he’s forced them in earlier. Jongin sulks.

Jongin braces himself, expecting Sehun to laugh at him again, except he doesn’t, instead getting up and kneeling down by the bed to take Jongin’s shoes off him.

“Don’t kick me,” Sehun reminds him, a handsome smile on his face as his hands brush down Jongin’s feet and pull the shoes off. He sets the shoes aside.

“It was funny,” he admits, finally, still kneeling across Jongin with that small smile on his face. Jongin is about to pull away, because really, it isn’t funny when Sehun is embarrassing him like this, but Sehun takes Jongin’s hands in his and holds, warm and secure. “Funny how you think you have to be in a skirt for me to think that you’re pretty. Which you are. And you still are even if you’re not in a skirt, or a dress, or anything else there is out there.”

Jongin blinks, looks down at his hands that are resting on the pink skirt he’s still wearing as Sehun intertwines their fingers together. “You laughed at me.”

Sehun chuckles, mostly to himself. “I did. Because you looked so confused, standing there in,” he motions with his hands, “this.” Their eyes meet when Jongin looks up, and the smile on Sehun’s face is a fond one. “It was cute.”

Jongin can feel himself flushing red again, his heart hammering in his chest as Sehun stares him in the eyes and holds his gaze still.

“I’m fine if you want to wear this, but know that you don’t have to in order to impress me,” Sehun says, rubbing circles at the back of Jongin’s hands. Sehun always makes Jongin feel like he’s the younger one. It’s ridiculous, but Jongin kind of likes it. “This is pretty, though,” Sehun says, smoothing down the vibrant pink fabric of the skirt with the back of his hand. “You’re pretty,” he finishes.

Jongin is pretty damn sure he’s blushing again. “Can you not?”

“What?” Sehun asks, snickering.

“It’s embarrassing,” Jongin tells him, biting into his bottom lip as he fights a smile from forming on his face because Sehun has just called him _pretty_.

“What is so embarrassing about everything?” Sehun asks, but Jongin can see the mischief on his face. “I’m serious. You’re the prettiest, Jongin. So pretty,” he says, not letting go of Jongin’s hands even as Jongin scoots further into the bed to get away from Sehun.

It’s ridiculous still, Sehun and this whole thing, all this dressing up and hand holding and all that, and really embarrassing, but Jongin thinks he kind of likes it. Kind of likes Sehun so much.


End file.
